The Hooded Figure
by childofdarkcorners
Summary: Starts of in the middle of HBP when Draco is having his nervouse break down in the bathroom, but instead of professer snape saving his life a mysterious girl does who'm no one has ever seen before...my first fanfic...please R
1. the bathroom incident

A/N: Takes place during HBP when Draco is in the bathroom crying…….huggles draco ….'cept this time Snape doesn't come running in

Sweat dripped down Draco's face as he clutched the bathroom sink in a vain attempt to control himself. He couldn't seem to stop the shaking, throwing his head back he let out a scream, collapsing to the floor.

_Yes_ he thought, _I could scream in here all day, no one would know, no one will find me,. No one cares_

Tears streamed down his face but he made no attempt to brush them away. Moaning Myrtle tried to comfort him, but he wasn't listening, nothing she said or did could help him now. Death only awaited, Voldemort would kill him, he said he would if he didn't complete this mission. It was a suicide mission from the start, but he couldn't back down, he wouldn't back down. And why? All because of _Honor  
_His father told him right before he left to Azkaban, he must uphold the family's honor. Ever since Draco was young he knew his family had no honor left, his father had ruined it all, the Ministry watched him like a hawk. So then what did he have to live for? Nothing, but he still wanted to live, even though that goal seemed impossible now. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry raced through the hallways, frantically trying to shove the Marauders Map back in his pocket. He didn't understand why Draco would be in the bathroom talking to Myrtle, was she working for him? No, that was stupid idea, unless…..could ghosts be put under the Imperius Curse? Thoughts whizzed through his head, it was a wonder he was heading in the right direction. Finally he stood outside the bathroom door, he could hear frustrated screams, what was going on in there? Cautiously, wand at the ready, he gave the door a gentle push and peered inside. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco had filled one of the sinks with cold water and was dunking his head, trying to regain his senses. Coming out of the water, he let it drip down his neck and back, cooling his body down, eyes closed relishing the feeling. But then he opened his eyes, only to see Harry Potter staring at him through the door. Whatever of himself he had just regained, was quickly lost again.

Pulling out his wand he turned towerds him as Harry walked into the bathroom, revealing himself completely. Anger and hate pulsed through him, how dare that Potter, invade his sanctuary! Come behind him in his weakest moment, no doubt trying to finish him off when he wasn't looking! Draco raised his wand, Harry followed suite – the dual began.

Curses and hexes flew every where, rebounding off the stalls and sinks. All the while their anger rising, adrenaline filling them like a drug. Both not thinking strait, just darting and throwing spells. Till both stood on opposite ends of the room, panting. Till Draco unexpectedly yelled "Crucio!" 

Harry's eyes widened, he dogged the spell, barely, and before he could think it through he yelled the first spell that came to mind. The one in his book of Potions the one under "for enemies". Blood instantly began to pour down Draco's robes, he fell on his knees coughing up more blood.

"No" was Harry's reaction, " I – I didn't mean to" He dropped his wand, his mind was a complete blank as he stood there going into shock. It didn't even register to him that Myrtle was shouting "Murderer in the bathroom!" repeatedly. It didn't even register to him when a girl walked in the bathroom, until she pointed her wand at Myrtle and instantly silenced her.

Perhaps the silence brought him out of his shock, because that's when he noticed the girl kneeling on the floor next to draco, he had never seen her before though she looked to be in his year. Her black hair fell perfectly strait, her bangs tied back to keep them out of her face. Her face was expressionless – except for her crystal blue eyes, which seemed to him to hold a dark secret. She waved her wand over Draco slowly and gradually the bleeding stopped. She never muttered a spell though, which caused Harry to believe that she was using non-verbal ones.

Standing slowly and with a flick of her wand she erased all traces of the dual, blood and all. Then for the first time she turned to Harry, starring at him right in the eye, he swore she could see right through him.

"Take him to the hospital wing, tell them you found him passed out in the hallway outside the bathroom, don't mention my presence to anyone, or I'll do worse to you then you did to him".

It wasn't a request, it was a command, the tone in her voice made it so. Then before he could react she was gone, he stared at the unconscious Draco, then picking his wand back up, levitated him to the Hospital wing. 


	2. The Dream

He could hear the birds outside, feel the sun on his face, and he hated it. Why did the birds have to sing so frieken early in the morning? Rolling over in bed he placed the pillow over his head, wishing to block out the light and sound, but it didn't work. "Shut up you stupid birds!" he yelled

" Ah, Draco, I see your awake now, welcome back, I was wondering when you'd come around…"

Draco bolted up in bed, glancing around, he was in the hospital wing. He glanced up at Madame Pomfrey who had just spoken to him.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, trying to hide his worry

" I was hoping you could tell me. Potter brought you in here day before last, said he found you unconscious outside of a bathroom. Don't see why he bothered to bring you here though, aren't you two enemies?"

"Yah, we are. He better not be planning any return favors, he was probably the one who knocked me out!"

"You mean you don't know remember?"

Come to think of it, as Draco searched his memory; he found he couldn't remember.

"well it doesn't matter, I'm fine now" he stated while getting out of bed, " I'll just leave now"

And before Madame Pomfrey could protest he was out the door and halfway down the hall.

_I gotta find Potter and find out what happened…something isn't right here_

Becoming more and more frustrated as he searched campus, he realized he had hardly found anyone.

_Where is everyone?………lets see, if I've been out for two days, that makes it…..Saturday…..right, they're all at Hogsmead….dang it…..i'll have to wait till tomorrow_

Deciding to go back to his common room after swiping a bit of food from the kitchens, he made his way down the long spider webs of tunnels, till he reached a dead end. "Rhapsody " he muttered and instantly a doorway appeared.

Stepping into the common room he sat down in one of the big armchairs by the fire, staring into the flames.

_What had happened to me that day….did potter put a memory charm on me?….._ But, alas, potter did not put a memory charm on him, which he soon found out after he drifted off to sleep. 

the dream

_Blurry……everything's blurry……why cant I see?….. _Then like an answer to his question a tear drop fell on his hand ….clear and taunting it gleamed at him. Flashes of light zooming around him. –a giant flash of light- and then Draco found himself lying on the floor, surrounded in his own blood. He saw someone hovering above him…._potter?…._no, it was someone else…..a girl…with the most amazing blue eyes…..then everything went black……

end dream 

Draco woke up, leaning forward he pressed his palms to his eyes. The dream hardly answered his questions about what happened, but at least he got the pleasure of knowing, potter wasn't the one who saved him. ….but who was that girl, Draco couldn't get her out of his head. A slight cough from someone standing in front of him brought him back to his senses. At first he was startled to see the black hooded figure standing before him, but then he remembered it was only The Raven.

No one knew her real name, or anything about her for that matter. She always wore the hooded black cloak, so no one knew what she looked like; he couldn't recall a time when he'd ever heard her speak either. She always kept to herself, but yet somehow people gave her this silent respect. Remembering back to his first year, Draco had watched as those who ever tormented or teased her in anyway, even if it wasn't in front of her, found themselves in the hospital wing for weeks at a time. She never got in trouble of course, none of the accidents ever linked back to her, but everyone knew.

Holding out her hand she gave to him a slip of paper, before walking away and sitting back down in her seat across the fire. Holding the paper up to the light he could make out the Malfoy family crest. Tearing it open he scanned down the letter, giving a sigh of relief – it was from his mother.

My Dearest Draco,

Dumbledore contacted me, saying you were in the hospital wing but he wouldn't give me the details. I do hope you're alright, nothing serious is it? If you ever need help with _something_ I assure you Severus can and will help. Please right back soon, I'm very worried about you.

-your mother 

Pocketing the letter, he turned to The Raven, "thanks" he said, a slight nod was all she had to offer for a response.

He didn't know why, but he really felt like talking to someone, and neither of them seemed to be planning to go anywhere.

"It was a letter from my mom" –again all he received was a nod.

" don't you ever talk?" – deathly silence, and then, searing pain 

"_When I want to_" the words burned into his mind , he thought he could sense the slightest smile on her lips

"_I didn't know you were telepathic" _he thought back

_" not many people do, and it will stay that way"_

"How do you know they won't tell anyone?" she didn't say anything in return but he swore he could sense her smile getting bigger. Then a thought struck him.

_"The people you hurt, you speak to them telepathically, don't you?"_

again, just a nod

_"Oh, we're back to the nodding now, ok, I see how it is.."_

She turned her head, so that she could just see him out of the corner of her eye, but he still couldn't see her. He noticed it though,

"Why do you always wear that hood?" he asked aloud

_" because I can"_

again, searing pain_, "..ok, ok, I get the hint, I wont ask about it anymore.."_

"you catch on quickly…..quicker then most" 

"…ahh, that's just cause I'm smarter then most"

" Don't get cocky now, or I'll reconsider letting you live" 

Draco almost fell out of his chair in alarm, ".._y-you were gonna kill me?"_

"You said so yourself I only speak telepathically to my victims"

"…….PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

-laughter-

" you were only joking, weren't you?" 

"in a way"

"what would your parents say if they knew you attacked people at school!" he said jokingly, but he instantly knew he had crossed the line. The room become considerably colder, the smile he once sensed from under her hood, turned into an icy glare.

Standing up, she left the room. But before she did he thought he could hear the faintest whisper "….i wouldn't know…"


	3. Down by the lake

Days went by in a blur, as homework pilled higher and classes seemed to never end. Draco had looked everywhere for the girl that now haunted his dreams, but he never saw her, and when he asked Blaize, Crabbe and Goyle about her, they just replied with a blank look; some help they were.

It wasn't until one day when Draco was heading back to the common room that he spotted Harry coming in the opposite direction by himself, seeming to be deep in thought. Glancing around quickly to make sure they were indeed alone in the hallway, Draco pulled out his wand and put the leg locker curse on him. Harry instantly lost his balance and fell backwards, hitting the ground with a hard thud. 

Smirking Draco walked up to him, " Well if it isn't the Potter-boy-wonder" he said in his usual drawl

"Malfoy!" Harry spat back.

Taking a seat against the opposite wall he leaned back and stared at Harry, " You know Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." 

"Look Malfoy I know what this is about, and I ain't talkin."

" Well that causes a problem now doesn't it, seeing as I have a wand and you don't."

It was true, as Harry looked down he could see his wand just out of arms reach, he tried to scoot a little to get closer to it but Malfoy walked over and picked it up, talking in a mock polite business like tone, 

"Now Potter, I don't exactly remember what happened that day in the bathroom, I know we had a dual and you came out on top, and I assure you I will get back at you for that. But right now, what I'm more curious to know is who that girl was. I'm sure you know to which girl I'm talking about.." 

Yah, Harry knew **exactly **which girl Malfoy was referring to, he couldn't get her face out of his head either. The way she seemed to float as she walked…almost like a phantom, his phantom. Draco stared down at the far away look on Harry's face and sat back down.

" Yup, you know exactly who I'm talking about Potter, I can tell by the look on your face."

" Yah, so, what does she matter to you ferret boy."

" Cause I want her, and I always get what I want."

"Your problem, not mine."

"So I take it you don't know who she is either."

"My guess is as good as yours." 

"Damn it" Draco muttered to himself as he walked away, casually tossing Harry's wand over his soldier." 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

It had been a month now and still no luck for Draco. Days seemed longer, never ending, food lost it's taste – ok, maybe not all that happened, but abit of Joy was lost every night when he went to bed.

Draco checked his calendar, full moon tonight, he always loved full moons. Looking out his window he saw the sun had just began to set. Grabbing his broom he opened his window with a flick of his wand and flew off away over the trees.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

It was night time now, around midnight. Draco was just coming out of the clouds to skim over the lake when he saw something moving in it. At first he thought it was just the giant squid, but as he got closer, he realized it wasn't SOMETHING…..it was SOMEONE. Landing in the forbidden forest just off the shore of the lake, he crept through the trees to get a better look. And there she was, as beautiful as ever, gliding through the smooth glass like water. A twig snapped under his foot and Draco silently cursed himself. The girl seemed not to notice so Draco hesitantly took another step forward, another twig snapped. 

"There's no use sneaking around like that Draco, you're really bad at it." her voice traveled softly over to him in the wind.

"Y-you know who I am?"

"..ummm, yah" 

"how?"

"….Oh…. I have my ways"

" ..uhh-hu.."

"turn around"

"what! Why?" 

"cause I'm getting out now"

Draco smirked, "Oh, well, what if I don't wanna turn around?"

She only shrugged and muttered "whatever" while, swimming towerds the bank. Draco watched her every move, transfixed, he couldn't help but notice how graceful she was. 

She wore an all black bikini and her black hair clung to her neck. Picking up her wand she flicked it over her head and was immediately dry. As she reached down to pick her cloak up, she realized it wasn't there, she glared up at Draco.

"Looking for this?" he asked innocently, pulling it out from behind him

Rolling her eyes, she muttered a simple summoning spell, and the cloak flew into her arms. 

"that's cheating" Draco muttered

"Cheating? No, I never cheat. I simply use my resources and make things work to my advantage" she stated., "…..Well, good night" Walking into the trees, she disappeared from site and a very confused but pleased Draco flew back to his room.


End file.
